crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Kart
Karts are particular vehicles that appear in some of the racing spin-offs of the Crash Bandicoot series. Karts were not used in Crash Tag Team Racing, and vehicles in this game are known as cars. Every character has three custom vehicles each. Description CTR: Crash Team Racing The kart first appeared in CTR: Crash Team Racing, which is the first Crash Bandicoot spin-off game to introduce racing in the series. In the game, each character has a specific color for their kart (for instance, Crash's kart is blue, Cortex's kart is red, Tiny's kart is green, Coco's kart is pink and so on). All karts are the exact same model, with the exception of Nitros Oxide, who drives his spaceship instead. They all feature pipework that holds the kart together, dual exhaust engines, no sides, with large silver rimmed wheels. The kart returns as the Classic Kart in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, in which it is fully customizable like all the other karts in the game. Nitro-Fueled also includes a Retro version of the kart in the PlayStation 4 release. Kart Drivers and their Colors CTR Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Crash Bandicoot: Blue CTR Coco In-Kart (Front).png|Coco Bandicoot: Pink CTR N. Cortex In-Kart (Front).png|N. Cortex: Red CTR N. Gin In-Kart (Front).png|N. Gin: Violet CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Front).png|Dingodile: Olive CTR Tiny In-Kart (Front).png|Tiny Tiger: Green CTR Polar In-Kart (Front).png|Polar: Aqua CTR Pura In-Kart (Front).png|Pura: Purple CTR Fake Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Fake Crash: Blue-Grey CTR N. Tropy In-Kart (Front).png|N. Tropy: Light Blue CTR Papu Papu In-Kart (Front).png|Papu Papu: Yellow CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Front).png|Ripper Roo: Orange CTR Pinstripe In-Kart (Front).png|Pinstripe Potoroo: Charcoal CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Front).png|Komodo Joe: Mustard Penta_penguin.png|Penta Penguin: White CTR_Nitros_Oxide_In-Kart_(Front).png|Nitrous Oxide: Lime Kart.gif Crash Nitro Kart Karts reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the second racing spin-off game in the Crash Bandicoot series. In this game, the evil Emperor Velo modified the karts of the challengers to make them able to race the different tracks in his domain. The vehicles' main difference, other than the overall aesthetics, is the ability to turn their wheels sideways, enabling them to stick to the track in an anti-gravity mode. this mode also changes the exhaust pipes into electric poles, probably used to power the anti-gravity mechanisms. Instead of using one kart model colored differently for each character, there are five vehicle designs - each belonging to one of the four teams- Team Bandicoot, Team Cortex, Team Oxide, and Team Trance, with the fifth, referred to in Nitro-Fueled as the Velo Chopper, being used by Velo and the Champions. Unlike Crash Team Racing, the karts' colors are all shared between members of their respective teams. Teams and their karts: :¹ - Only in console version :² - Only in Gameboy Advance version Crash Tag Team Racing In CTTR, while the karts are replaced by cars, the eight colors for the characters are: *Crash Bandicoot Orange *Doctor Neo Cortex Yellow *Pasadena O' Possum Purple *Crunch Bandicoot Red *Coco Bandicoot Pink *Nina Cortex Sky Blue *Doctor N. Gin Grey *Ebenezer Von Clutch Green Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 3D and 2 Karts based on the designs of the cars from Crash Tag Team Racing appear in both Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D and Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, but this time every character only has one kart. Yaya.png Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Nitros Oxide.png Dingodile-crash-bandicoot-nitro-kart-3d.png Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled Karts in CTR NF are like that of the original CTR by default, but they are now highly customisable. There are many different kart bodies, paint jobs, stickers and wheels unlockable to customise your kart. The kart bodies available include the original CTR kart design, all four main kart types from CNK (teams Bandicoot, Cortex, Trance and Oxide), and some kart designs inspired by cars from CTTR, as well as some original kart designs. Some kart designs are "special karts" rather than kart bodies, meaning that custom paint jobs and such cannot be added. Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (Bandicoot Kart - As a Card) *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Coco bandicoot by heydavid17-d6ibrbp (1).png|Coco Bandicoot in her Team Bandicoot Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in their magnetic forms in Crash Nitro Kart. Nitro Kart Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in CNK. CNK Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in CNK. Team Bandicoot Kart CNK.png|Team Bandicoot Karts in their magnetic forms in CNK. Nitro Kart Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex Karts in CNK. Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex Karts in CNK. CNK Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex Karts in CNK. Team Cortex Kart CNK.png|Team Cortex Karts in their magnetic forms in CNK. Nitro Kart Team Oxide Kart.png|Team Oxide Karts in CNK. Team Oxide Kart.png|Team Oxide Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Team Oxide Kart.png|Team Oxide Karts in CNK. CNK Team Oxide Kart.png|Team Oxide Karts in CNK. Team Oxide Kart CNK.png|Team Oxide Karts in their magnetic forms in CNK. Team Trance Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. Team Trance Kart Crash Nitro Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Team Trance Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. CNK Team Trance Kart.png|Team Trance Karts in CNK. Team Trance Kart CNK.png|Team Trance Karts in their magnetic forms in CNK. Boss Kart Nitro Kart.png|Velo Champion kart CNK. Boss Kart.png|Velo Champion kart in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Boss Kart.png|Velo Champion kart in CNK. Nitro Kart Boss Kart.png|Velo Champion kart in CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Crash Bandicoot In-Kart.png|Sprite of Crash driving the Team Bandicoot Kart in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. 15.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 16.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 17.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 18.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 19.jpg|Concept Art for CNK. 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 63.jpg 64 (1).jpg 65.jpg 67.jpg Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot's kart in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled] Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex Kart.png|Team Cortex's kart in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Team Oxide's kart in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Team Trance's kart in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Nitro fueld holidays.jpg Trivia Crash Team Racing *In the artwork, the karts (Excluding Nitros Oxide) have sliver or gold pipe work that hold the kart together. But in game, these designs are altered. **The Karts in the Adventure mode Character Select, Intro, and Boss Conversations. all have silver pipe work, including characters that have golden pipework in artwork (Example: Crash and Cortex). **During actual races, battles, and character selects, the pipework is the same color as the kart. *The kart wheels are similar to the previous games' Wumpa Fruit. Rather than being 3D objects, they are billboards (sprites that always directly face the camera). They are more complex than the Wumpa Fruit in that their animation changes depending on the camera angle, giving them the impression of being in 3D. This was necessary because of hardware limitations. **It's only like this during character selects, races, and battles. In the adventure mode character select, intro, and boss interactions, they're fully modeled. Crash Nitro Kart *In the opening FMV of the game, where Crash is transforming from road to anti-gravity mode, the tires glow a bright sky blue. This is the only time such a thing happens in the game. *The boxart for the game and artwork for Tiny Temple show Coco's kart to be pink instead of the standard blue. *In the pre-race cutscene for Emperor Velo XXVII's first boss race, he is seen driving a gold champion kart, but in-game, he drives the purple version. Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled *Every kart now has a shield logo on the front of the kart. **Additionally, the pipework actually connects to the engine, and the tires all read "Crash Team Racing". *The Team Cortex and Team Trance karts were given alterations from their original Nitro Kart appearance, with the fronts of the Team Cortex karts changed from a motorcycle-like design (including steering with handlebars instead of a wheel) to a go-kart design and the Team Trance karts changed from having no steering wheels to having them installed. *The kart used for Velo and his Champions was the only kart in Nitro Kart that was not used until the Gasmoxia Grand Prix. es:Kart it:Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Cars